


Blood splats

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: a random poem i made because the universe said so





	Blood splats

  
She was like the rain,  
  
They were like an umbrella.  
  
She wasn't used to people,  
  
and they _definitely_ din't make it any better.  
  
A frienship bracelet was offered from their part.  
  
She took it, admiring it,  
  
Proceeding to originate the first frienship  
  
That she ever got to experience in her life.  
  
Feelings blossomed, truly a cliché,  
  
but the both of them couldn't have it any other way.  
  
They became lovers, duh.  
  
But a terrific event would take place,  
  
where one of them would partake.  
  
A place where participants had to kill eachother,  
  
just to see the sun again.  
  
Them both never saw such thing coming  
  
But when one of them saw their fate a bit too late  
  
Their future became uncertain  
  
  
  



End file.
